Abandoned Child
by iwantamuffin55
Summary: She only wants her brother to come back and save her. But he's too caught up in the fame and money to care. In a way, she was abandoned. (SUCK AT SUMMARYS. FIRST STORY PLEASE READ!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first and only story. My friend helped me think of it. Just so you know this story used to be called "Separated", then it was changed to "The Lost and Found" but i didn't like how they both came out and they got no reviews, so here I am. Also please, please, PLEASE REVIEW as much as you want. I want to know what people think of my story. Thx, and I heard I need to do some kind of disclaimer so... I DON"T OWN ANYTHING :) cool, enjoy the story.**

He woke up in his huge, pillow filled, king-size bed. Not always though. He is one of those 'one night stand' kinds of guys. You know, he chooses his female players, plays the game, but at the end he always wins.

He gets dressed and heads down to the kitchen. He walked down his long, elegant, spiral stairs and was greeted by some maids and butlers. None of them matter to him though. He just thinks of them as his slaves. They do what he says and they get the paycheck and a place to stay.

He has no time to eat a big breakfast so he grabs an apple out of his five star luxury kitchen and leaves for work.

He walks out of his giant stain glass doors and walks to his cars. Yes **_cars_**. He is not sure which one he should take today. Should it be his 2012 cherry red Ferrari Rear Angle, blue SSC Ultimate Aero, silver 2012 Hummer H3, or his black Bugatti Veyron? He decided to go with his Ferrari because it is a nice day out.

He arrives to work at the Empire State Building. He parks in the garage, with his own personal parking spot with a sign that states in bold 'ANYONE WHO PARKS HERE WILL BE TOWED WITH AN ADITIONAL $250 FEE'.

He walks through the garage and reaches the elevator. When the metal doors open he walks inside and presses the number 103, seeing that his office is at the top of the building. When the elevator gets him to his destination, he storms out and paces down the hallway to his personal office. While on his way he is greeted by some of his coworkers.

When he reaches the door to his office, he opens it then gives it a good slam to tell everyone in is not in the mood to be disturbed. The following slam of the door causes most people to lose focus and jump at the sudden noise.

Then you hear him yell out to his assistant demanding a cup of coffee. Of course he gets it, because he always gets what he wants. With his power, money, fame, charm and charisma he can get whatever his pretty little heart desires. His only problem is that he is a nasty, selfish spoiled, ignorant, brat and someone needs to tell him. This man is also known as James Maslow and his life is about to be changed by one girl.

**Ok hoped you like it! Please review! Oh and can I get in trouble for using his real name because I don't want to change it but if I have to I will. _PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!_ KK, bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, if you've been keeping up with the story than I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think.**

She woke up in her broken, lumpy, disgusting twin bed. It's about 6:30am when her alarm went off. She looks at the time and knows that they need to start her chores so she doesn't get punished.

When she is done it's about 7:00 am and she knows she needs to get ready for school and leave. She heads out before all the other kids at the _Adopt' a Smile_ orphanage. She is the oldest kid there. All the other kids are little kids, and the oldest one there besides her is two ten year olds who think they run the show. The kids there misbehave, are loud, and are annoying.

That is why no one goes to that orphanage, because the kids are uncontrollable, and no one wants a bratty kid. She just prays her older brother will come back like he promised.

(flashback moment)

_Seven years ago, she and her brother were adopted from two different orphanages. Her brother was from an orphanage in California and she was from the same one she is living in now. This is why neither of them are related._

_Her and her new older brother got along well and they both loved there new parents. The family went out to dinner, went on road trips, and more. But two years later the whole family got into a car crash. She and her brother were unharmed, but their parents were both killed on impact._

_They were both sent to Adopt 'a Smile orphanage. When they both pull up, they see the orphanage sign: Welcome to Adopt 'a Smile; Were Everyone is Happy, but the only thing she sees is Welcome to Hell; Were Everyone Suffers._

_They both stand outside the orphanage just looking. She was staring down the personal Hell waiting for her, if only looks could kill. Her brother promises they will stick together and they will be ok. He said that the place does not look as bad as she thinks it will be. But she has already been here and she knows what its like: Hell, just plain Hell._

_Months go by, and her brother soon realizes that she was right, that this place was dreadful. All the kids were plain brats, the living conditions were awful, and the people there were mean and uncaring. Soon her brother got mad at the person who runs the place (Roger) and the assistant manager (Joy), and ran away. But before he did, he promised his little sister that when he turns eighteen he will come back to get her._

But that was five years ago, now she is thirteen and her brother should be around twenty-one. After her brother ran away the manager quit and everything was left up to Joy. It's funny because her name is Joy but her personality reeks of selfishness. She is a bratty twenty-six year old that only cares about the hottest guys in magazines and talking on the phone.

Anyway, back to the story. She walks home after school and walks past the Empire State Building. She has always wanted to go inside and look around the Empire State Building because it seems so tall. She waits outside the building standing by a street light. She is waiting for the light to turn red so all the cars can stop and let her cross.

When it turns red she begins to cross. She just looks at her feet when she walks. She just doesn't want to go home because no one cares about her there. The only thing she ate today was a small bowl of cereal because that was the only food left, besides one slice of stale frozen pizza. All the other kids at the orphanage have been complaining about their hunger, but whoever runs the place doesn't seem to care. She is almost across the street until,

"AAAHHHH!"…

**Ok so... _PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!_ The next chapter might be up tomorrow or the next day. Sorry if the name of people or place are really stupid. KK, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, hope you like this chapter and remember to review.**

Izzy-

She is almost across the street until…

Hold on, pause this craziness. Hi I'm Izzy. You probably know a lot about me now because of that big mouth of a narrator telling you my life story. Any why did he keep saying "her" and "she"? I have a name you know. All right now that things are clear, back to the story…

"AAAHHHH!" a red Ferrari almost hit me. I throw my hands in front of my face protectively. The car stops. When I pry my hands away from my face, I look at the car. It was about an inch away from making me into road kill.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I scream. I look through the windshield and see a guy no older than twenty. There is something so familiar about him. Like ummmm…somebody that I use to know. Ha-ha, that's a song. I stare at him for a while. I 'm trying to remember something. But his car horn cuts me short. So I settle for flipping him off and going home.

When I get home, I'm unfortunately greeted by 'no so joyful' Joy. She is standing by the door with a frown. Why am I not surprised?

"Why are you late?" she asks in her usual annoying tone.

"None of your business." I respond casually

"Why is your face so white? Oh, did you finally look in the mirror? Just kidding, the mirror always breaks when you try." Is she trying to insult me? It just sounds like she is answering her own questions. Then she busts into laughter.

"Bitch please," She stops laughing, "for your information, I almost got hit by a car." She busts into laughter again. Her face is so red; it looks like she is having a heart attack. I'm not sure whether to smack her or do the CPR. It looks like she is trying to say something.

"I-I 'm naaat th-thaaaaa!" she looks like a person in need of imitate care. She finally calms down.

"I-I guess I'm not the only…haha…only one who wants to kill y-you!" she starts laughing again. She really thinks she's that funny? And her laugh sounds like a monkey on crack. She slides down the wall. She looks like she is ready to pee her pants.

"So…should I call 911 now or…" I back away slowly. She is so stupid.

I decided to walk away. I walk toward the stairs. I notice the twins Timmy and Ned are fighting over some stupid toy. Ha, it kind of looks like they're playing with a… wait… is that… it is!

"It's mine!" Ned screams.

"No! It's mine!" Timmy screams.

"NO! IT"S MINE!" I scream and grab it out of both their hands."HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS!" I yell.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH! BAD WORD!" Timmy says in a baby tone.

"Whatever." I say and walk up the stairs.

When I get to my room, I go and sit on my bed and start my homework. I look at my night table right beside me. On it is a fish tank with my beta fish Swimmy in it. I got him before my parents died and my brother left.

It seems impossible to have a five year old fish that is older than some of the kids in this orphanage, but I take extra good care of this fish because Swimmy makes me feel like somehow my family and I are still together. I sit there watching him swim for a second. I feel bad because he is cramped in a two gallon tank, but I cant afford anything bigger.

I'm so tired from all the craziness. Especially from almost getting hit by that car. The guy was so familiar though. Then I remember something. I pull out a picture of me and my older brother. We look so happy in the photo. It's the only one I have of me and him together.

I think of my brother James then think of the guy in the car. Maybe…no, it can't be. I always think every guy is my lost brother. I'm getting crazier and crazier by the minute.

**I thought the ending sucked. The next chapter will be with James. James' character is like the guy he played on See Dad Run. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I don't know alot about James Maslow so if you want you can give me some facts about him. I just looked him up on wikipedia to get his last name and his age so... yea. KK, bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right read and then review and tell me what you think.**

James-

I was driving home until…

"AAAHHHH!" I slam the brake of my car. I realize I ran through a red light and almost hit a girl. By the look of her, she's no older than thirteen. She has her arms in front of her face.

When she moves her arms, I can finally see her face. She looks very familiar. I think I've seen her somewhere before. I…ummmm…oh, she's the girl that walks home from school every day. And no I'm not a stalker. Just when I see her, she reminds me of someone, I just don't know who.

I soon realize that I'm still sitting there in the car staring at her. I didn't know what else to do so I honk the horn of my car. Then she flips me off and walks away. Well that was unnecessary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I get home I'm greeted by some of my maids and butlers. I really wish they'd just leave me alone for ten seconds, but I can't complain, my life is great. I have no pets, no kids, two great money-making jobs, and a hot girlfriend.

My girlfriend Angela is a super model with straight black hair, gray-blue eyes, bright white smile, and a light tan. She probably got the tan from our last trip to Rio.

It was about a week ago. You know the whole deal: a breeze through your hair, warm sand in your toes, cool clear waters to swim in, fancy drinks with tiny umbrellas in them, bright sunny days, and the best part is hot girls in a bikini playing volleyball and checking you out. I love Angela, the only problem is she's starting to become a little bit of a bitch lately, so today I'm going to break it to her. But it won't be easy, because now I get to listen to her scream and cry.

While I walk into the kitchen, I'm greeted by her.

"JAMIE! I missed you! How was work sweetie?" Then she runs up and gives me a kiss. "Work was good." I start looking in the refrigerator. I grab a water bottle then turn around.

"Ummm, good I guess but there's something we need to talk about."

"What?" she asks

"Well, you know how you love me," she smiles "but I'm starting not to love you." I say flatly. She smile instantly disappears.

"W-what?" she say almost in a whisper.

"Well you've been too clingy lately and I think it's time to move on. Ok?" she starts crying. Then I start leading her to the door. "Look don't cry, it's you not me. Wait is that how you say it?" She starts crying even harder. Literally screaming at the top of her lungs like I stabbed her or something. See, this is what I was trying to avoid.

"Don't cry you'll find someone else. He just won't be as hot and rich as me. I put you bags over in the drive way. I sorry." I say one last time before I close the door and walk into the kitchen, "Yea, sorry you're such a bitch all the time." I say to myself.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway what did you think of this chapter. I know that James is mean but it's a little funny. KK thx 4 reading, bye :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so here's chapter five. It's totally getting intense because it's leading up to her meeting her older brother. And if any of you guys are wondering, no they are not twins (just saying because my friend asked me that), Izzy Slayer is 13. K, read and review :D**

**Izzy-**

I walk down the stairs to leave to go to my best friend Emma's house. I grab my bag and go to walk out the door when Joy stops me. She calls out my name when I'm about to walk out the door. I look up and she's reading a magazine at the kitchen table.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"No where you need to know." I say back.

Just when I'm about to walk out the door, something catches my eye. Then it hits me. Speaking of things getting hit, the guy who almost killed me with his car is on the cover of the magazine.

"Who's that guy on the cover?" I ask

"Why?"

"Because that's the guy who almost hit me with his car!" I yell

"Sure, and my boyfriend is going to call me back." She says sarcastically. He's not if you're wondering.

"One IT'S HIM, two WHO IS HE?" I say in a serious voice.

"How do you not know who this is? Everyone knows who he is!"

"Well I'm sorry that I don't get out enough." I say rolling my eyes

"You're forgiven." She is such a bitch

"Tell me!" I yell

"Clam down, he is my future husband. Also the funniest, sexiest, hottest man alive. And even if you really did almost get hit by his car, you're no worthy enough." Then she starts staring at the picture and making kissy faces like a total weirdo.

"Ummm… Joy?" She still didn't give me his name and I'm going to be late for Emma's house.

"NOT NOW," she barks, "I'm looking at my future husband. I'm going to be Miss Joy Maslow." MASLOW! Wow that name reminds me of someone familiar. Some one really familiar, but I don't know who and really REALLY bothering me.

"Maslow?" I question

"Like…ummmm… James Maslow!" she says in a snobby voice. More snobby than usual. My brother's name was James, but his last name was Slayer like mine.

"Joy, can I borrow that magazine? I need to show my friend something."

"No." she says flatly "I don't want you and your friends to g- " but she never finished her sentence because the phone started to ring. Then she got up and went to go pick it up.

"You've reached Adopt_ 'a Smile _orphanage, how can I help you… oh, hay Liz… no I was just playing with the brats… ha exactly," while her conversation went on, I decided to grab the magazine off the kitchen table and leave to go to Emma's house.

**I felt like posting two chapters today because I want to hurry up the story and get to the good parts. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. KK, bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. So read it and tell me what you think :)**

James-

*snap* *flash**snap* *flash*

"Good, good…GREAT! THAT'S IT! Stay just like that!" the photographer yells happily.

I've been spending the whole day at this photo shoot and I am so tired and hungry.

I think my eyes are damaged from the flashes, the thick smell of heavy hair spray is killing my brain cells, and these tight jeans are cutting off circulation, so basically I can't feel my legs and I see spots.

I'm still having a hard time forgetting that girl that I almost hit with my car. I think I'm just hungry, no starving! I almost get into deep thought about it until…

"LOOK SERIOUS!" *snap* *flash* Ahh… my eyes hurt.

"Look, I think I need a break." But as I try to walk off to get some lunch, my agent stops me.

"James, look," she starts, "we just need about ten more photos and you can do whatever you want. You hungry? I'll get you lunch. What do you want? How 'bout a low fat shrimp rap with a fresh cup of coffee?" she offers.

"Okay, cream and sugar in the coffee." I say

"Whatever you want!" she says. She runs out of here so fast that she knocks a stack of papers out of someone's hands. I didn't help pick everything up though, because I didn't want to get dirty from kneeling on the floor.

But when I look down, there was a newspaper opened up to a random page. But on the page is a bunch of different kids. It's another advertisement to adopt kids from the orphanage. One kid catches my eye though. The girl looks really familiar.

Then it hits me, it's the girl I almost hit with my car. I almost go into deep thought again, but someone snaps me out of it. It's my agent yelling at the intern that spilled the papers all over the floor. The intern is still crawling all over the floor picking up everything. She finally heads my way. Then she bumps into my feet. She's still on the floor, but she turns her head up toward me.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Mr. Maslow. I'm yo-your new i-intern. Please don't fire me, please I's sorry." She her face is a light red and it looks like she's ready to cry. She's really pretty. She has long blond hair with blue eyes and white skin with some freckles.

"It's okay, what's your name?" I ask

"B-Beth, I-I'm your new intern. I'm so sorry for the mess an-"she's so skittish, feel a little bad.

"Beth, look it's ok. Just be more careful. First warning." I say sternly

"Y-Yes sir, thank you." She calls back as I walk away to go eat my lunch.

**So this is starting to lead up to some huge moments. I hope you guys liked it, so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if the last chapter looked unfinished, that's just the way my stories are. Also, I was hoping to get at least ten reviews by the end of the whole story so if you can help me out *wink wink* ;D KK, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. Hope you like it.**

Izzy-

"It's the truth!" I scream

"James Maslow did not almost hit you with his car… he's to awesome." I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Emma, you like him too?" I ask

"I LOVE him. He is the hottest guy…EVER! I know everything about him. I know where he lives, works, his favorite food, color, animal, and MORE!" she says with a stalker smile.

"Emma that's really scary. Stalker scary." I say

"So, I need to know what my future husband will be like."

"It's too late, Joy is already his future wife."

"That bitch, ha please, she has no chance." She says.

"Anyway," she continues, "are you reading the hunger games?" she asks

"Yea, I got it right here." Then I pull out the book and give it to her. Then she opens up to the page I'm up to so she can see what chapter I'm on.

"What part are you up to?" then she starts reading. "What!? You're only up to th-" she got cut short when my book mark fell out from between the pages.

"What is this?" she holds up an old photo of my brother and me.

"It's a picture of my brother and me before he left." I say

"Wow, your brother's hot." Hearing this is really gross.

"Ew, Emma that's gross and weird. Besides, don't you love James Maslow?" I ask

"Yea but your brother and James look…kind of…the same." She says losing her smile and starts to look of more serious.

"What do you mean the same?" I ask moving closer taking a look at the photo. Her hair produts must be going to her head.

"Look at James Maslow on the magazine, then look at your brother." I look

"Holy crap! They do look the same." I say

"Your brother's name was James Slayer (his adoption last name) before he ran away, right? But he could have changed it back to James Maslow (his biological last name) after he ran away so the orphanage couldn't find him."

"You"re probaly right! Emma you're a genius! Wow, you do know everything about James Maslow." I say

"That and I listen to you when you talk."

"Wow, thanks." I say

"What are best friends for? And I'm going to help you and him get back together. I'll get directions to his house so you two can talk." She offers

"Okay, but what if he doesn't believe me?" I ask

"We'll show him the photo." Then she holds up the picture

"But what if he still doesn't believe me?"

"Then we'll keep going to his house and stalking him till he calls the cops."

"But we can't do it today, it's a school night and it's getting late." I say

"We're not doing it today stupid. We'll do it tomorrow because it's a Friday."

"And you'll get the directions?" I ask

"Yep, and we'll go right after school."

"Sounds great. I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye. See you tomorrow!" She says

Tomorrow is going to be freaking crazy!

**Tell me what you thing. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! KK, bye ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh crap! this chapter is intense! Enjoy, hope you like it. Please review if you like it.**

**James-**

"Consuela!" I called main maid into my office. She put random papers and files all over my desk.

"Si sir."

"Why are all these random papers all over the desk?"

"I found them in the closet and I thought you would want them."

I roll my eyes at her.

"Fine, you're dismissed." I wave my hand shooing her out of the room. After she leaves I start to look through all the papers. I found medical records, my portfolio, papers on different clients, and other stuff I don't recognize, I'll throw those away later.

But one particular photo catches my eye. It's a photo of me and my little sister. The photo brings me back to the girl I almost hit.

I don't understand why they seem so similar. I go walk to the door so I can close it (still holding the photo) until,

*Boom!*

I slipped on some of the papers and landed on my butt.

"CONSUELA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

(the next day)

**Izzy-**

The next day, Emma said she got all his information. God, she is a stalker freak. She knows more about my brother (if he really is the James I'm looking for) than me.

I couldn't wait for last period over because we were going straight to find him after school.

Finally the bell rings and everyone scatters into the halls getting ready to go home or wherever they are going. Emma comes running up to me.

"Are you ready to do this?" she asks.

"That's what she said." I couldn't hold back from saying it. She looks at me annoyed.

"Ok let's go." She finally says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So we arrive at this really rich part of New York City. As we walk down the street we see lots and lots of big mansions with fancy cars, fountains, bushes shaped like animals, and all that crap.

When we reach the address written on the paper, we see a big fancy black gate. Im guessing it keeps out trespassers. The gate has the letters J M on it in gold. They were really heavy. It took both me and Emma to push them open.

We walk up the super long driveway. When we finally reach the house… oh I'm sorry. When we finally reach the mansion, we see four shiny brand new looking cars. I really want to get finger prints all over the windshields or smudge something on the hood, but I don't think that would make a good first impression.

We walk up the steps and reach two big doors with stain glass. They look like they could be the doors to heaven.

Emma goes to ring the door bell when I stop her.

"Wait what if this is a bad idea." I say.

"What's the worst that could happen." She says with a shrug.

"Please don't say that. You see it in the movies 'Hay come on John what's the worst that could happen?' Then a maniac chainsaw guy comes out and kills everyone." I say with a worried look.

"Why would a maniac chainsaw guy be living in a mansion?" she says looking at me like I'm stupid.

"It's a cover up. See, no one would suspect him, just like batman. He's rich and no one would think a rich guy would be a super hero." I say

"STOP STALLING WE"VE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES!" she yells

We finally ring the doorbell and a beautiful tune plays in the background, not just some casual ring or buzz a regular place would have.

Then an old guy in a suite answers the door. He must be the butler.

"can I help you." He asks generously.

"Hi, is James here." I ask

"Are you fans or paparazzi because you are not allowed in without,"

"No. Were family." I say. He opens the door wider to let us in.

"Oh, you're family?" 'I hope' I think to myself. "Come in." I can't believe it was that easy. He must not be getting paid enough if he letting people who are "family" inside. I leave my skateboard on the stoop and we enter.

Me and Emma both walk into a big living room. I look around. There is a big spiral stair case with and hallways that look like they would lead to different places.

We just stand there in shock.

"Mr. Maslow will be down shortly." The butler says. Then he disappears in one of the hallways.

"Emma." I say, "yea." She says back. I can't even make eye contact, I'm too busy looking at this place.

"Emma, what if it's really not him." I start to lose hope.

"Then we'll find him." She says. That brings back the hope. I want to huge her, but that would be weird.

"But what if-" I was about to say something till someone's voice caches me off guard.

"Can I help you?" I turn around.

**Oh crap! AHHHHH! Ok well i'll try to update tomorrow if not Saturday. I really hope you liked it ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ****KK, bye :D**

**p.s. and yes I did take Consuela from Family Guy and make her one of the maids. lol **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh snap it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy :D**

**James-**

I was sitting in my personal office peacefully until one of my butlers comes in and tells me there is family waiting for me downstairs. Funny, I don't remember inviting anyone over, or really having family. I don't need family as long as the business is running well and I am making tons of money.

I walk down the stairs and see two girls standing in the living room. "Can I help you?" I asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

**Izzy-**

"Can I help you" I turn around. It's the same exact guy from the cover of the magazine. I was about to talk until he cut me off.

"Wait!" he says, "aren't you the girl that I almost hit with my car. Look if you want to press charges-"

"No," I say, "I just want to know if you know the two kids in this picture." I hold the picture up so he can see. He then takes the picture out of my hand.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It's mine I've had it since I-"

"NO WHERE DID YOU GET THIS." He yelled.

"Dude, chill. Look I-"

"ARE YOU THE PAPARAZZI OR SOMETHING!?" still yelling

"Look I had it since I was little!" I started to get really pissed off now. I'm just trying to talk.

"OH, SURE! YOU HAD IT SINCE YOU WERE LITTLE! SURE! YOU DANM PAPARAZZI ARE ALWAYS ALL OVER MY ASS AN-"

"SHUT UP!" I scream.

"IF YOU JUST LET ME FINISH MY MOTHER FUCKING SENTENCE AND LET ME SAY AT LEAST FIVE FUCKING WORDS I CAN EXPLAIN. SO CLAM YOU FUCKING ASS DOWN!" I didn't mean to get that mad. I don't usually freak out like that. I would only yell at my brother like that when he pissed me off bad. Next thing I know his mouth when from a pissed off "o" to being clamped shut.

"Now… would you like me to tell my side of the story and why I have this picture, or would you like to tell me your side of the story and how you recognize the picture. Your choice." I said very soft. He hands me the picture.

"Ok, well. It's a pic of me and my bro before he ran away. It's the only one I have so... yea." I don't know how to explain it. He just looks at the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**James-**

I didn't mean to freak out but paparazzi are always pulling crap like this and I never told anyone about my sister.

After she told me the pic was her and her brother I started to get suspicious .

"You have an older brother, what's his name?" I ask

"James." She says

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Izzy-**

"You have an older brother, what's his name?" he asks

"James." I say

"How old was he when he left?"

"Sixteen"

"And how old were you?"

"I don't know eight, nine. What is this twenty questions or something?" I say

"Is your name… Izzy?"

"Yea."

"I think you're my missing sister." He says.

After hearing that I jump on top of him and give him a hug. He doesn't seem to be as thrilled as me, but he must be in shock. I still don't know that much about him, but I'm sure it's the James I'm looking for.

He finally gives a weak hug back. After that I spent almost two hours talking about how I knew that I would find him and we would be together again. Finally he stopped me from talking.

"That's great and all, but don't you have to get home?" he asked

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow... you know, I guess." I said

"Sure." He said back. I gave him one last hug and left with Emma. I totally forgot she was with me. Nothing could ruin this day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**James- **

I don't know what to say after she left. Now that she's back, does this mean I have to take care of her? Do I have to be some kind full time mom now and give up everything that I love to do? I don't really like kids. I don't know how to take care of them. Kids are full of germs and cause mass-distruction.

I start thinking until I felt like I'm forgetting something. Then I realize that I have a date tonight. This girl, Lynn, is coming over. I was hoping I'd get lucky. I race upstairs to get ready before she shows up. Holy crap, this day has been crazy!

**Crappy ending of the chapter. What did you think. ****PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**** KK, I really hoped you like it. bye**

**p.s. pray for those 20 children who died in Newtown, CT, especially for the parents who have it worse than anyone else :'(**

**p.s.s. sorry for the bad language in one of the paragraphs :$ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here the latest chapter. Enjoy!**

**James-**

I woke up with a with a smirk. I rolled on to my side and started to doze again, but I heard a noise. I open my eyes. A girl? Oh yea, Lynn. I forgot that I got lucky… for the thousandth time. The bad part is I have to get her to leave and try to get her to never to call me again.

I get up, making sure I don't wake her up. I walk over and put a t-shirt and some basketball pants on and head down to my personal basketball court.

After about ten minutes of shooting hoops, I get the feeling that I forgot something. Then I realize that I'm late for a meeting happening at my place. When I walk in she's still sleeping, and she snoring really loud, it kind of gross. I don't know if I should wake her up or not because I need her to leave. I decide the first thing to do is gather her clothes.

After I get everything together I lay them on the bed. Then I softly nudge her awake. Then she rolls over and opens her eyes. A smile spreads across her face.

"Last night was grea-"I was in such a rush I didn't even let her finish.

"I know. Look this is going to sound crazy but you're going to have to go right now." I said helping her get dressed.

"But why? What happened?" she asks sounding worried.

"Just hurry!" I said panicking

When she's fully dressed I hurry her out the door. Then I run back up stairs to take a shower. When I'm done I run out of the shower and get dressed. Then I hear the door bell ring. I run and practically jump down the stairs. I made it just in time because by the time I reached the door my butler started letting everyone inside.

Before anyone sees, I start to fix my tie and my hair just in case something got messed up. I want to look as professional as possible. These people are the head of some of the biggest corporations in the U.S. they're here to see if they would want to donate to my business and see if they'd want to sponsor it. So I **CAN'T LOOK BAD!**

When they all enter my mansion, my butler leads them into a room with a long table. When they're done taking a seat we start do discuss everything.

"So James, give us a reason we should support your business."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Izzy-**

Up

Down

Up

Down

I'm skating back and forth on the ramp. I thought hanging with my friends would be better than sitting at home. Later I'm going to see if James is home. I stopped skating and sat down for a minute.

"Doing good princess." Brad says. The other two laugh. I forgot to mention, most of my friends are guys.

"Shut up." I say

We were all sitting there until I saw Cameron.

"Ooooohhhhhh." Charlie says.

I jump down and go to skate over to him, but I mess up and fall on my butt.

"Aw shit." I cursed. Then he ran over to me and put his hand under mine to help me up.

"Thanks." I say

"Are you ok?" he asks

"Yea I think."

We both start laughing, and then we stop and just look at each other in the eyes. The moment was getting heated until the other guys walk over.

"Hey Cameron!" Andy says then pushes him playfully.

"Hey guys what's up?" he says

"Nothing, just waiting for you two lovebirds to start making out."

"Ew." I say. I don't really think its 'ew' but I'm not going to say that. I mean maybe I like him, what's the big deal.

"Izzy. You heading back to the ramps." Brad asks

"No I got to go. But I'll see you tomorrow." I say

"K, bye." The guys say

"Bye guys. Bye Cameron." I say. Shit why did I do that! I'm so stupid!

I skate over to James' house. I run up the driveway and hop up the steps. Then I ring the doorbell. Listening to the tune that plays in the background.

Then the butler answers the door. He then recognizes me from the last time and willingly lets me in. James comes walking down the stairs.

"Hi!" I yell and run over to give him a hug

"What are you doing here." He asks

"Um I just thought we could hang out." I say

"Well I was just about to go eat dinner so… I guess you can stay if you want." He offers

"Ok!" I say happily. I'm glad he's letting me stay because I'm starving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**James-**

See, this is what I didn't want. Now I'm going to have to feed her, cloth her, help her with her homework, take care of her when she's sick. I can't be her full-time parent.

We both sit down at the table and wait for the chef to bring out the food. She's still talking about her day and whatever else she is saying.

Soon the food starts coming out. We're having lobster. I thought that would be a cool way to celebrate the meeting going well.

When they put it on the table, Izzy immediately starts eating like she hasn't eaten in days.

"You ok there?" I ask

"Gyeaf." (yea) She says with a mouth full of food.

After we're done eating, it's already 9:54pm, and most likely in New York she'd get kidnapped if she walked home this time of day, or any time basically and it was really cold out cause it was December. I'm not really sure if I should drive her home or let her sleep here. I might as well let her sleep over because I already fed her.

"Izzy."

"What?" she says.

"Do you want to stay the night? I'll let you sleep on the couch." I offer

"Sure, but don't you have a spare bedroom? I mean, this place has a hundred rooms." She asks

"Errrrr… no. I'll go get you a blanket and some sweats." I come back with one of my old pajama pants and a blanket. She goes into the bathroom and puts on the pajama pants and uses the t-shirt she was already wearing. Then she came back out and laid on the couch looking like she was ready to fall asleep. I dim the lights and go to walk away until she calls my name.

"James!" she yells

"What?"

"Goodnight, I love you." she says.

"Goodnight." I say back.

**Aw, he didn't say 'I love you' back :'( . Well I hope you liked the chapter. ****PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**** KK, I'll try to post more tomorrow. Bye :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11. Enjoy!**

**Izzy-**

I woke up on the couch from the night before. Wasn't the best place to sleep, but its better then the bed I have to sleep on at the orphanage.

I get up and fold the blanket and leave it on the couch. I walk toward the giant kitchen. When I go in James is sitting at the table typing a hundred miles a hour on a laptop. I walk behind him and give a hug but he ignores me. I look at the screen. It has a bunch of charts, numbers, and words all over the place.

I poke him in the side to get his attention.

"What!" he snapped. He a little bitch in the morning.

"What is that?" I ask

"Stuff." Well that was a shitty answer.

"What kind of stuff?" I ask

"Important stuff that you shouldn't be asking me about. So go play or something and let me do this."

"You're being a bitch his morning. It must be your time of the month." He gives me a really nasty look. Ouch.

"Go." He demands.

"But I'm hungry." I whine

"Oh my God. Then get something to eeeeat." He says carrying the 'e'. he rolls his eyes and goes back to the computer screen.

"What can I eat?" I ask

"ANYTHING!" he yells. Then he gets up and runs to the cabinet and pulls a box of Lucky Charms.

"Here, now here's a bowl and go eat." He says

"Where's the milk?" I ask. Ok maybe I'm going a little overboard with the twenty questions game.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK IT IS!" He shouts.

I check the refrigerator for milk. I look behind everything, but it looks like we're out.

"Were out of milk." I say

"HOLY CRAP!" he screams aggravated. He jumps out of his chair and runs over to get his keys. Then he runs over to me and grabs my arm and starts to pull me toward the door.

"Wait I'm not dressed." I say

He pulls me to his Bugatti and puts me in the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Oh my God, please, please, please stop. Don't talk, don't ask questions, don't sing, don't hum, don't whistle, don't tap your foot, don't clap your hands, don't snap your fingers, just DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT MAKES NOISE! We are officially playing the quiet game." He says

"Buzzkill." I say almost in a whisper.

"Don't whisper, you're not allowed to do that either."

We spend the rest of the ride in extreme awkward silence. I rest my head on the window and look at the floor. I feel I'm kind of in trouble. I stop looking at the floor and look up to see James' face. He still doesn't look too happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**James-**

I have the worst headache from her talking. I look over, and she is just staring at the floor. I might have been a little hard on her but she just doesn't stop talking. I'm looking at the road, but at the corner of my eye I see her look up at me. She looks miserable. I look at her for a split second look back at the road.

"I'm sorry." I hear her say. I barely heard it she whispered it so quiet. I stop the car at a red light. She looks at me for an answer. I don't know what to say. My headache is going away which is good.

She's still looking at me so I decide to pet her head, not really knowing what else to do. She give me a _'what the fuck'_ look. Then I look away and the light turns green.

We pull into _Stop n' Shop_ and we walk in. I grab a cart, making sure the wheels aren't broken. I might as well pick up some stuff. We walk up and down ails **(sorry if I didn't spell that right)** looking for food I might need during the week. I look over to see where Izzy is. I see her standing by the cart still refusing to look at me.

Finally, I come back to the cart with some different foods. I put it in and Izzy opens her mouth like she is about to say something but closes her mouth.

"What?" I ask she shakes her head and looks away.

"Just say it." She shakes her head again.

"What the game. You win you where the most quiet." She gives me the 'what the fuck' look again, "Tell me." She shrugs her shoulders.

"I just wanted to know if I can get some food I would like." She says. i look at her for a minute.

"Fine, go." I tell her. Then she goes and wonders off to get some food.

Later she came back with a couple of things and threw them in the cart. After we were done ringing everything up, we shove the bags in the trunk. We were driving home until Izzy pointed something out.

"Wait, did we get milk." She says

"Are you kidding me." Unbelivable.

**Yes, that is how the chapter ends, they never got the milk. I hope you liked this chapter. Kk, I'll try to update tomorrow. Bye :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry I havent updated in a while, I've been super busy. Okay, this is chapter 12 and I hope you people like it :)**

When we get home (with the milk, finally), James hands off the bags to the maids and tells them to put everything away.

We go into the kitchen and I make myself a bowl of cereal. James is typing on his laptop again. I was so happy that I found him, even though he's a cranky ass bitch sometimes. I after five years I can have a family again.

I wonder when I can bring my stuff here. Do I get my own room?

"James, when do I get to move in?" I ask

He stops what he's doing and looks up.

"What?"

"Well, now that we're a family again, I was thinking that I can live here now, with you."

"Well… what's wrong with where you're living now?" he asks

"Well for starters, it's an orphanage, and an orphanage is for kids without homes and families. Then I found you and now I have a family, you. So all I need is a home. Unless you want me to sleep outside."

"Well … ummmm."

"Please, why not, don't you love me? I don't want to live in a backyard."

"Whatever, go get your bags. " he says

"No you need to go there." I say

" Why?"

"Because you need to sign a bunch of paper work and stuff. "

"Fine, lets go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we get there it's all the same. Kids out of control, everything's dirty, no one gives a shit.

"I'm going to go get my stuff, okay?"

"Go." He says

I run upstairs and grab all the clothes and belongings and stuff all in a suit case. I'm about to leave , what once was, my room, but I felt like I was forgetting something. I turn around.

"Swimmy!" of course how can I forget him.

"I'm sorry Swimmy," I said into the bowl holding an oblivious fish inside, "I know I forgot to feed you while I was gone but I'm going to make it up to you. You and I are living the rich life now." then he lets a bubble out of his mouth. You're excused.

Threw the suitcase down the stairs, then carefully picked up the bowl and carried it down the stairs.

By the time the bag hit the bottom of the stairs, it made a loud crash mixing in with all the other cyanotic noise.

Soon, everything is by the door where James is also standing. I lay the fish bowl carefully on the floor.

"Is anyone in charge around here?" he asks

"Um yea b-"

"O. M. G."

James and I turn around and find Joy with her jaw dropped. She has mayonnaise in her hair. She thinks it helps her prevent dead ends.

"JAMES MASLOW! AS IN THE REAL JAMES MASLOW!?" she shouts over the noise.

James stands there for a second.

"Um… yea." She screams

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I HAVE POSTERS OF YOU ALL OVER MY WALLS! YOU'RE MY RINGTONE AND SCEENSAVER! YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING!"

"Um… thanks." Then she looks at me.

"Izzy get away from him! Go! Go!" she starts pushing me away. Then James grabs my arm.

"Look you seem nice, and not crazy at all, but I just need the paperwork or whatever." He says

"Paperwork? You mean you want to adopt her?" he looks at me and pulls me outside. I look back to see Joy freaking out then she runs up the stairs. James closes the door

"What do you mean adopt? Why didn't you tell me this."

"What's the big deal!" I ask

"The big deal is that if I adopt you then I'm in charge of you! I have to cloth, feed, take care of, and put you to bed every day!"

"So?"

"So? So I'm to busy! I have other super important things to worry about!"

"No I'll be fine, I'll take of myself! Please! Please don't let me live here anymore! Please I'll do anything! I'll leave you alone when you're doing work! I promise!" I started to panic. I didn't want to live here anymore.

"Please James… please. I'm your sister." I say

"Fine." He finally says

We both walk in and find Joy holding shit for James to autograph.

"Look I'm going to need the adoption paperwork."

Joy drops everything out of her hands.

"Papers, right."

She runs as fast as she can to get everything. James sits down at the table and gets ready to sign the forms. Then joy brings of the biggest stack of papers out and puts them on the table.

She dusts them off before James signs anything. It goes to show how long it's been since someone was adopted from here.

"Ok sigh here… there… there… here…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While that goes on I sit waiting in the car with everything packed in the trunk. I'm trying to take in everything that has happened in the past week or so.

First I find a guy on a magazine that looks like my brother.

Then it turns out the guy on the magazine is my brother.

After that we meet him and we know for sure it really is him.

And last, but it will never be least, my brother is rich and famous.

It's like some kind of crazy dream… dream… dreeeeeaaaaaaaaaammmmmmm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up. When I open my eyes I'm staring at a white ceiling.

Oh shit it was a dream. It's true, I'll never get out of this hell of an orphanage!

I sit myself up and look around. I'm on a fancy extra comfy couch. I see a big 60"inch flat screen TV, a mini bar, and a 1000 gallon fish tank built into the wall. And that's just one room out of this entire mansion. Oops, it wasn't a dream, I must have fallen asleep in the car.

I look up and saw James.

"Well, it's official, you're adopted. Welcome to your new home." He smiles. That's the first time I've seen him smile since I've been here.

I run over and give him a hug.

'Welcome to your new home' those words keep playing over and over in my mind, but one word stands out the most, 'home'.

**Awww, how sweet. Hopefully in the next couple of chapters shit will get real. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update tomorrow. ****PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**** Kk, thx bye :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, sorry if it's been awhile but I got a little sick and I've been running around getting gifts. Here's chapter 13, I hope you guys like it :)**

**Izzy- **

(One week after adoption)

I'm sitting watching TV. I'm watching "Here Comes Honey Boo Boo" realizing that this show, with many others, makes America look bad.

"That dolla makes me holla _Honey Boo Boo Child_!" The TV quotes. **(I do not own this quote or the TV show it's from)**

I see James walk in after the quote is announced.

"T.L.C should not be considered The Learning Channel anymore." I say to him. He goes to walk away.

"James!" I call out

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?" I ask

"What?" he says

"Well I've been sleeping on the couch for a while and it's killing me. Can you please see if you have an extra bed or something?" I ask

"I'll c-"then the door bell ring and cuts him off.

We both go down stairs to see who's at the door.

When the butler opens the door, a couple walks in. The woman has a pink shirt with a blue sweater tied around her neck and tan cackies, and her husband is warring a plaid sweater vest and brown cackies.

They have really big, white smiles plastered on their faces. The creepy part about them is the smiles look like they can never disappear.

They walk through the door holding a pie.

"Hello." They both say at the same time, still with big smiles on their faces. The smiles just keep getting bigger and bigger and it looks as if it can take over both their faces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**James- **

My butler opens the door and the Mr. and Mrs. Winfield walk in. They are my creepy neighbors who are up in everyone's business, ware weird clothes, and say stuff at the same time.

They walk through the door holding a pie, of course.

They never really had kids, unless they keep them locked in their basement and kill them one by one.

"Hello." They both say at the same time.

"We just wanted to come over and say hi and give you some pie. Oh honey, that rhymes." Hearing them laugh about that gives me the chills.

Then Izzy comes out from behind me.

"And who's this." Mrs. Winfield asks

"This is my little sister Izzy."

"Hi." Izzy says

"Well aren't you just a little rebel with your little get up." Mr. Winfield says pointing out her ripped jeans, scuffed up sneakers, and t-shirt that says "SHUT UP HATERS! NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!" in black and white caps.

"And I bet that's your skateboard out on the porch isn't it?" Mrs. Winfield says jumping into this conversation that looks like it is making Izzy uncomfortable, and it's making me feel the same to.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys but I think it's time for you to get going because I have tons of-" but then Mrs. Winfield cut me off.

"Now wait a second, you can't make us leave this precious girl just yet." She says hugging my sister. Izzy stands up straight not moving a muscle as Mrs. Winfield hugs her, making Izzy show discomfort.

"We always wanted a daughter. We've adopted kids, but it never seemed to work out." Mr. Winfield says puts his hand on Izzy's shoulder, then Mrs. Winfield nods in agreement and starts to brush Izzy's hair with her fingers. Izzy's face is getting red with discomfort and embarrassment.

"Well it was great seeing you guys, but me and Izzy are really busy right?" I look at Izzy and touch her shoulder. Mrs. Winfield's gets strangely tight around Izzy's arms and Izzy breaks away in pain from Mrs. Winfield's tight grip. Mr. and Mrs. Winfield's smiles disappear like I took away their child or something.

Izzy walks behind me for protection.

"Well we have to get going anyway." Mrs. Winfield says with an attitude. Then she looks at Izzy. "If you ever want to come over for milk and cookies, you can come over any time." She smiles at Izzy, but looks at me and gives me a nasty look. Then they took the pie and leave.

Then my butler closes the door.

"Aw, they took the pie."

I roll my eyes. I can't believe they practically had Izzy in death lock and all she cares about is the pie. I bet they just bought it at the super market to because they were too lazy to actually make one home-made.

Then I look down at Izzy. She's sitting on the couch strangely looking at her arms. I walk over to her and glance down. Then I see red marks. The red marks must have been from when Mrs. Winfield was griping Izzy's arms like they were bars on a roller coaster, and she was hanging on for dear life.

I sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah… there weird, they won't be coming over a lot right?" she asks

"Hell no." I say. Then I start to rub her arms.

"Does that hurt?"

"No, I think I'll be fine, there just a little red. I'm going to go hit the ramps. Then she gets up and goes and gets her skateboard off the porch.

"I'll be back in a few hours." She says

"Okay." I say back. I watch her skate down the drive way. When I look across the street and I see Mr. and Mrs. Winfield looking at me through their window staring me down with angry looks. Then they look at Izzy.

"Wait!" I scream. Izzy stops.

"Let me just drive you there." I say

We get into the car and where off. I look at the Winfield's window again and they're still looking at me but then they close the shade and disappear.

"If you ever see the Winfield's call me a.s.a.p! It doesn't matter what time or place got it! " I say nervously.

"Okay, clam down what's wrong?" she asks

"I don't know, they're just giving me a bad vibe." I say looking at the road ahead of me. I stop at a red light and look at Izzy and she's looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine, really. They're just weirdos." I say. Then the light turns green and I start to drive. I look in my rearview mirror scared I'll see the Winfield's but I just see a group of ordinary people. I got to clam down, everything will be fine... right?

**So if you feel like reviewing then answer these two questions...**

**1) What do you think of the Winfield's?**

**2) What do you think will happen with them in the story? Do you think it be something good or maybe something bad, or do you think it was just two random weirdos that will just go away eventually? **

**Well that was kind of three questions. I got a little creeped out when I was doing this chapter because the neighbors are super weird in the story.****_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTIONS_****. If you guys review, I'll consider that as my Holiday present from you guys. Well, I really hoped you guys liked the chapter. Kk, bye ;D**

**p.s. I don't own Honney Boo Boo or her TV show or T.L.C**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, here's chapter 14. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :)**

**Izzy-**

When we get to the skate park, James keeps looking over his shoulder and acting weird. He starts walking behind me.

"Whoa!" I put my hand out and stop him.

"You don't have to follow me in." I walk away. James walks back to the car and drives home. I'm still trying to get over James' creepy neighbors.

I walk in and I walk over to Charlie, Brad, Carter, and … Cameron.

"Hey boys." I say.

"Hey." They all say. I look at Cameron and he smiles.

"So, who was that who drove you here?" Carter asks

"My brother." I say

"Oh I forgot, you're a rich girl now. Only poor people are allowed here. Sorry, but you'll have to leave." Brad says laughing pretending to lead me out. I spin around and push him playfully.

"Fine I guess you don't want to come hang out with me at James' own personal basketball court and state of the art ramps. Then we can go swimming in his big ass pool." I say

"But you hate swimming." Charlie says

"Yeah but it's still a big ass pool." I say

Cameron does a super cute laugh.

"Well, let's hit the ramps." Carter says

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Three hours later)

"Okay bye guys see you tomorrow!" I say. I start to walk out of the skate park.

"Bye." They shout. Then I see Charlie hit Cameron in the shoulder. Then he pushes Cameron toward me.

"Izzy!" Cameron calls out to me, and then he runs over to me. I turn around.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I was wondering if you would want to hang out some time." He asks.

"Wait you mean like you, me… and the guys."

"Well I was hoping it could be just you and me. You know, we could just… hang out without them, just you and me? Is that okay?" he asks awkwardly

"That sounds great. How about tomorrow?" I say. I can't believe what's happening right now.

"Yeah okay!" Cameron says.

"So, see you tomorrow?" I ask

"Yeah." He says back

"Bye."

"Bye." I say back

I walk away, and I know I'm out of sight, I start dancing and screaming and spinning like I'm mental. I am so happy. I can't believe Cameron and I are going to hang out. Just the two of us. Not at a skate park or at school. Like a real date, with CAMERON! I can't wipe the big smile off my face. I can't wait to tell Emma.

I'm still dancing and everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy, because I am!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I start to skate home and I notice it's getting dark out. I want to get home as quickly as possible because weird people come out on the streets of New York City when it's dark out. When I say weird people, I mean more weird than usual.

I'm almost home, but I notice that a car is following me. That scares the shit out of me because now I worried someone will kidnap me and rape me or something.

I start skating faster, so the car speeds up. I stop skating and I start running and the car gets ever faster.

I go to see if I can go into a store and hide from these crazy people. I look around and see that all the stores are closed. I start to panic. Since when to stores close in New York, I thought the saying was 'this city never sleeps'?

I realize I'm in a dead-end. The car starts to slow down. The window starts to go down, making the agonizing noise of glass being scratched while the window lowers.

When the window is completely lowered, I see none other than Mrs. Winfield.

"I saw you walking home and I thought I'd give you a ride home." She says

"Oh, no thanks. I'll walk." I say

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"But it's getting dark, you could get kidnapped." She says. I'll take my chances.

"No really, I'm fine." I say

"Please just let me drive you home." She says. Holy crap lady I'm not getting in your car!

"I'll be fine" I say starting to walk away.

"But it's cold out." She yells out her window.

"Look, I have to get home." I say still walking away. God lady, take a hint.

I'm about three blocks away from where she parked. I look back and see her still parked there. She's watching me as I walk home.

I put my skateboard on the ground and skate away. Now I'm about six blocks away from her and she's still parked there. How do I know? I see her headlights following my every move like I'm on stage and they're my spot light.

I just skate away about ten blocks away now. I choose not to look back because every time I look back and see her still parked there, and it makes me more and more nervous.

When I reach home, I ring the door bell because I don't have a key yet.

When I'm let in I go into the kitchen to make a snack. I get the blender, milk, and ice-cream. I pour everything in the bowl and put the top onto the blender.

When I turn the blender on, it makes a loud noise. I watch as everything is being mixed together.

I was hoping that this would clam me down from what happened. I turn around to get the whip cream out of the refrigerator.

When I turn around, I go to turn off the blender. But out of nowhere the top of the blender shoots off and ice-cream gets everywhere.

Then James comes running down the stairs.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" he screams

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"TURN OFF THE BLENDER!"

After I turn it off, James and I started to look around the kitchen at the crazy mess.

"Are you kidding me?" James says

"Ummmm… Oops." I say

"Look at this place! You were supposed to hold the top of the blender!" he yells

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know?" I yell back

"I can't believe you. There's chocolate everywhere!" he screams. I look at the kitchen. There's chocolate ice-cream on the walls, counter, table, cabinets, and all over the clean dishes.

"Do you know how long it'll take to clean this up?"

"I'm sorry ok! You can stop being an asshole now! I get it!" I scream

James looks speechless.

"You know what? You're grounded for a week!" he screams

"What!"

"Yeah! And you're not allowed to come in the kitchen anymore! The only places you can go are the bathroom and the room you've been staying in. Other than that, everyplace else is off limits. You track mud through the halls, make messes in the kitchen, you've already broken two really expensive statues, and you spilt soda in the pool!"

"That's not fair! I have plans tomorrow!" I scream worrying that I'll miss hanging with Cameron.

"Too bad now go!" he yells pointing to the stairs

"But-"

"NOW!" He screams. "Go to sleep and think about what you did!"

"I don't understand what I did wrong!" I tell him

"JUST GO!"

"Not until you tell me what I did wrong!"

"GO NOW!"

"NO!"

"What did you just say?" he says in a low growl while gritting his teeth

"I. SAID. NO."

Then James runs over to me and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and carries me to my room. It's not even a bedroom, it's just a room with a couch, flat screen TV, and an air hockey table.

James puts me down on the couch.

"Am I in trouble, or is it that you just don't love me?"

James turns around when he was about to leave.

"What?"

"You heard me. Ever since I found you, you never once said I love you or even given me hug. You don't even want to look at me. That's why you acted so weird when you found out you had to adopt me. You knew that it meant you had to actually love someone OTHER THAN YOU COCKY SELF! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT AND SEXY AND EVERYONE LOVES YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" he screams

"MAKE ME! YOU KNOW IT'S THE TRUTH AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! THE ONLY THING YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF! YOU'RE A DICK! THE ONLY REASON PEOPLE KISS YOUR ASS IS BECAUSE YOU RICH AND FAMOUS AND IF YOU FIRE THEM THEN THEY LOSE LOTS AND LOTS OF MONEY! REALLY, YOU'RE JUST ACTING LIKE A LITTLE FUCKING KID! YOU CAN'T STAND WHEN PEOPLE SAY NO AND YOU HATE WHEN YOU DON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT!" I scream. It's like the truth was eating him alive.

"STOP!" he screams. It's like he's some scared little kid not getting his way.

"I use to look up to you before you left, and then when I found you it was the happiest day of my life. But now I know that was all a big mistake."

James looks at me speechless. His face is all red and it kind of looks like he's ready to cry. I wouldn't blame him, if I were him I would want to cry to. He turns and runs out the door and slams it.

I lay my head down and try to go to sleep. I see my fish swimmy. I take the fish food and put a little in. As I watch him eat I think about what I should do, but there's only one thing left to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**James –**

I run down the hall to my room. When I get there I open the door then slam it.

I sit on my bed. My fists are clenched tight and my jaw in clamped shut.

Then I feel something run down my cheek. I wipe it off. I realize I'm crying.

I start crying more. I try to stop myself, but I can't.

Now I'm completely sobbing.

I want to stop myself because men don't cry, but I can't. I get up and run into my personal bathroom. Still crying, I splash some water on my face.

I grab a towel and dry my face off. When I look up into the mirror, I jump back from what is in the place of my reflection.

It's a little boy. He looks like he's around ten years old. He has brown hair and hazel eyes, and then I realize that little kid is me. He looks right at me, doing everything I'm doing. He's even crying like me. I started getting dizzy.

I look down at the sink, but when I looked back up, ten-year old James is gone. Now, staring back at me is twenty-one year old James.

I start tearing up again. I go back to my bed and lay down. I don't know what I'm feeling inside. It's a mixture of anger, shame, and sadness. I curl up and tears roll down my face again and slowly cried myself to sleep.

It was probably the first time I've ever done that.

**On a scale from 1 through 10 how intense was this chapter for you guys. ****_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!_**** I'll try to update, answer this question that ould be , if not, the next day. Merry Christmas Eve and Happy Holidays to others. If you guys can answer these questions that would be great.**

**1) What do you guys think of James in the story, do you hate him or do you feel bad? **

**2) What do you guys think of Cameron in the story, and is he good for Izzy?**

**It would be awesome if you guys answered these questions. KK, thx bye :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been very busy. Here is chapter 15. Enjoy :D**

**Izzy**

It was 2:30 am. I'm guessing that James is asleep. I pull the suitcase out of the closet and started packing all my stuff into it.

I put all my clothes and belongings into it. I kind of just smushed everything in there because I really don't care that much about them.

If you wondering why I'm packing, it's because I'm going back to the orphanage. It's obvious that James really doesn't want me around. Who can blame him? He has a perfect life, perfect jobs, perfect looks, and he can have anything he wants by batting his eyelashes and a snap of his well manicured fingers. Wow, James has become a little on the gay side.

I quietly go down the stairs, making sure I won't wake up anyone. I open the door quietly and step outside. I almost forgot to write a goodbye letter to James. I go back inside and write it and leave it stuck to a magnet on the refrigerator.

I go back outside and close the door. I walk home in the dark, waiting for a stranger in a white van to take me away. But instead, no one came to take me. I'm still stuck being here, forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got home and walked in. I walked up the stairs. I'm guessing that everyone is asleep. No one will be surprised that I'm back. People bring their kids back after adopting them all the time.

One time a nice couple brought one of the little boys back after fifteen minutes of being stuck with them.

I head up the stairs and go to my old room. When I open the door, and everything looks the same. The bed is where it's supposed to be and the window has the same draft it's had for years, even before James and I arrived.

I put everything away. All my clothes go in the closet provided and all my little pictures and crap I put on the dresser.

I laid back on the bed and pulled out the phone James gave me so I can text all my friends. I started texting Emma the update.

The last time I texted her was last night when James and I got into the fight.

_**To: Emma**_

_I left_

_**From: Emma**_

_What do u mean u left_

_**To: Emma**_

_I ran away, im back the orphanage now_

_**From: Emma**_

_Y did u leave? U 2 could have worked it out_

_**To: Emma**_

_U wouldn't understand_

_**From: Emma**_

_Well can u explain y I wouldn't understand_

_**To: Emma**_

_James was 2 busy 2 have someone like me around. He got mad me 2 much & it's not fair that he has 2 be forced to take care of me. I totally get that he doesn't want me around._

_**From: Emma**_

_I've been over ur house and the way he treats me is terrible u should tell him he's and $$_

_**To: Emma**_

_I did and u heard what happened I already told u about the fight we got into_

_**From: Emma**_

_No I mean go over there tomorrow & talk to him 'bout it & maybe u 2 can work something out_

_**To: Emma**_

_Maybe ur right, sorry u had 2 find out that the love of ur life (James) is a d-bag_

_**From: Emma**_

_Its ok when we're married I'll snap him back to reality_

_** To: Emma**_

_Ew y do u have to talk 'bout marring my big bro it's gross_

_**From: Emma**_

_He's delicious white chocolate_

_**To: Emma**_

_EW EMMA …white chocolate, wtf?_

_**From: Emma**_

_Lol don't forget u have a date with Cameron tomorrow, soooo happy 4 u :D_

_**To: Emma**_

_IK I'm so excited and after the date I'll go see if I can go talk with James. Well I'm going 2 sleep ttyl goodnight_

_**From: Emma**_

_Ttyl goodnight see u soon_

I fell asleep hoping that if I just talk to James he'll hate me less.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

**James-**

I woke up feeling stiff and sore. I look at the clock and it says 9:30am. I walked into the bathroom and found my face stained with tears. I started to wash my face off.

I go down stairs. I don't feel like facing Izzy another day.

I go into the kitchen and sit at the table. I put my head down.

I pick my head up and look around. I expect to see Izzy come running up to me and give me a hug.

I stay still and listen to hear if maybe she's in the bathroom or coming down the stairs now. I even hold my breath to try to be as quiet as possible, but I hear nothing. I go to the refrigerator to go get a bottle of water. I see a note stuck under a magnet.

It says:

**_James- _**

**_It's been cool and all with you taking me in, but I totally understand that you don't want me around. I'm sorry I've been a pain in your ass. I love you and have a Merry Christmas!_**_ (authors note: It's Christmas in two days in this story. Just saying)_

**_Love,_**

_**Izzy **_

She ran away? No, did she go back to the orphanage?

I go up to her room, or whatever you call a room with a couch and a TV, and look around.

She really is gone. She even took all her stuff. I don't know what to do. Do I go after her or should I leave her alone. I sit on the couch and start to think.

I look over to the side and find her fish on the table. I lean over and put some food in the bowl because he looked hungry. While the fish swam around and ate, I sat there rethinking everything

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Izzy-**

**(Time 12:00pm)**

I met Cameron at the pizza place. We both sat there laughing, eating, and disturbing others with our laughing.

After, we both just walked through the park talking. While I was talking about God knows what, Cameron slowly grabbed my hand and just held it as we walked. I can't believe we were holding hands. I even forgot about the whole James thing.

After the date, he offered to walk me home, but I didn't let him. I wanted to go to James alone. I needed to set everything straight with me and James. I say goodbye and he says one in return. I kind of stood there awkwardly, but before I knew it, I was giving him a hug and he even hugged back.

"We should do this again sometime." He says holding my hand again.

"That'd be cool." I said looking down at my shoes with a smile on my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I left I headed up to James house. I only hoped that James accepts my apology.

I'm almost to his house until I realize I forgot something at the orphanage. It was just something I wanted to give James.

I turn around and run home. This would be much easier if I had my skate board.

When I reach home everyone is gone. Today is the day Joy takes all the orphanage kids down to a huge assembly and holds a Christmas benefit to try to get the kids adopted.

I run upstairs and grab the photo of me and James. I wanted to give it to him because it's the only picture of him and me.

But then I hear the doorbell ring. I put the picture in my pocket and go answer the door. But when I open it the unexpected happens.

"Hi Izzy."

**Who do think the person at the door is? **

**Well, ****PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!**** I hope you guys like this chapter. Happy New Year! KK, bye :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16 and Happy New Year! Enjoy :)**

**Izzy-**

But then I hear the doorbell ring. I put the picture in my pocket and go answer the door. But when I open it the unexpected happens.

"Hello Izzy."

It was the Winfield's. I go to scream but Mr. Winfield puts his hand around my mouth. I'm trying to pull away like crazy, but he has a hand around my mouth and arm around my waist. Mrs. Winfield is opening the trunk of their old station wagon.

They push me into the trunk and stuffs me in a big duffel bag. Wouldn't it be easer just to tie me up?

I'm struggling to get out. I hear Mrs. Winfield's voice.

"Don't worry pumpkin. You will never have to live with that awful man again," she says. I'm guessing she's talking about James. "and you can live with us forever. You will be the daughter we never got to have." She continues.

I'm trying not to cry from fright. I don't want to look like a wimp. I think I can get out. Maybe I can break the zipper on the bag and get free. But then I feel something around me. It feels like a layer of duck tape.

"You're not getting out that easily." Mr. Winfield says

He closes the trunk and starts driving again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We have been driving for, what feels like forever. We come to a stop. I hear the breaks of the car make a screeching sound as it tries to slow down.

I hear the Winfield's get out of the car and close the doors. I hear someone open the trunk and I feel someone throw me over their shoulder.

I feel the thick layer of duck tape being pulled off the outside of the duffel dag and I hear the zipper being undone.

Next thing I know, I'm in a living room.

"Welcome to your new home. This is our summer-house, and now it's yours too." Mrs. Winfield says cheerfully.

She puts a tight grip around my wrist.

"Let us introduce you to you new little brother." Mrs. Winfield says. A little kid comes walking out. He looks like that creepy kid from the movie Insidious but with blond hair.

"Now, let me show you to your new room." She says pulling me up the stairs.

She pulls me into a room where everything is pink and everything is practically covered with pink, feathers, sparkles, and rainbows with unicorns jumping over them. Not that I have a problem with unicorns, they are my favorite mythical creature, but they're not cool if they are given to you by someone who kidnaps you.

She pushes me on the bed.

"Do you like it?" Mrs. Winfield asks

"You kidnapped me." I say blankly in shock of everything that is happening.

"Oh honey, don't think of it as kidnap, think of it as surprise adoption." She says "Now why don't you go play with your brother, you can get to know him better." She says. I didn't even know they had a kid. _(authers note: no i do not known this quote 'don't think of it as kidnap, think of it as surprise adoption')_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She leads me to his room and pushes me in and closes the door.

"Um hi…." I say to the little boy playing with two toy cars. He keeps taking them and making them crash into each other like he wants the toy passengers to die.

"I'm Izzy, what's your name." I thought if I was nice to him he would like me and I can use that to help create a plan to escape this nut house.

"Kern." He says while he still makes the cars crash into each other.

"How old are you?" I ask

"Eight." he says blankly

"Well it's very nice to meet you. So what are you doing?" I ask trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I'm teaching these people a lesson." After he says that he crashes both fronts of the cars together and they finally breaks.

"Um, okay." I say.

He gets a little closer to me. I'm trying not to look crept out. He looks me in the face. I smile.

"What are you-"next thing I know he grabs a little chunk of my hair.

"Daddy gave me and hurt, so now you get one to." He yells. Then without warning he yanks as hard a he can and rips the little chunk of hair out of my head. I'm not sure what a _'hurt'_ is but i don't think it's good.

"OW HOLY MOTHER FUCK!" I scream. I put my hand where he yanked the hair out. He looks at me again.

"I said those words once, when I got really mad." He says in a creepy tone. I'm guessing the whole him getting me out of here is totally out. Then another plan hits me.

"Hey Kern, do you want to play a game." I ask. His eyes light up like he is back to being a normal eight year old again.

"What kind of game?" he asks with a bright happy smile on his face.

"How about, ummmm." I hesitate playfully drawing in his attention more while he suffers suspense "How about a nice game of hide and seek?" I ask

"Okay! But you're it!" he tags me and runs away to go hide. The plan is going perfect.

I start counting. I start from 20 and count down. I finally get to 10.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 1! Ready or not here I come." I call out.

I walk around calling his name like I'm actually going to look for him. I walk down the stairs slowly trying not to let the board's creek.

I reach the bottom and I slowly and quietly walk into the kitchen. I quietly walk through the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Winfield are playing Just Dance for Wii like a couple of weirdo's.

I reach the kitchen and look around, and then I found it. The house phone. They took my cell phone when they put me in the car

I look in the living room. They're still playing Wii. I take the house phone and dial James' number. I hide in the corner of the kitchen waiting for him to pick up.

_"Hello?" _I hear James at the other end of the phone.

"James! You need to come and help me please! It's an emergency!" I quietly yell into the phone. Once again, I look in the living room.

"Work it honey! Work it!" Mr. Winfield says as they dance.

_"Why what's wrong?" _he asks

"It's the Winfield's! They kidnapped me and they have me at their summer home! Please James Please come and get me out of here!" I say

_"Okay I'm going to come and get you! Hold on!"_

"Please hurry!" I begged to him

_"Okay just be careful!"_

_"_Okay, I love you!" I call out

_"Don't worry I'm coming to get you and I-"James_ didn't get a chance to finish because something cut him off.

I turn around.

"After all the nice things we've done for you and this is how you repay us in return!" Mrs. Winfield yells. Next thing I know she give he a hard slap across the face.

"Shame on you!" she yells. Please let James get here soon!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**James-**

Izzy is freaking out on the phone.

_"Please hurry!"_ she says

"Okay just be careful!" I warn her

_"Okay, I love you!"_ she yells

"Don't worry I'm coming to get you and I "I didn't get to finish because the phone went dead.

"Izzy. Izzy! Shit!" I yell

I drop the phone and run upstairs. I start throwing files everywhere. Izzy said she was at the summer home and when I first moved in the Winfield's gave me a paper showing me directions if I ever wanted to go with them.

I found it! It had dust all over it. The maids here don't try cleaning very hard do they?

I race down the stairs and run to one of the cars. It's raining really hard outside. I jump in the car and start driving to the next highway. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Driving there took forever. I stop the car and call 911 and explain what happened and gave them the address to the summer home.

I park my car away from the house so they don't see me coming. I'm not sure what I'm doing right now or what the plan is. It's not like I'm superman. I can't just bust in there and take Izzy and leave. I start to think, but I see two people going toward what looks like a cellar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Izzy**-

Mrs. Winfield is dragging me toward the cellar yelling at me. It's poring outside so it's making me extremely cold.

"You don't disserve to live in our beautiful home!" Mrs. Winfield spat at me. I see someone behind her. I can't make out who it is because the rain is coming down so hard. I thought it was Mr. Winfield but instead it was… James!

James gives Mrs. Winfield a good smack upside the head knocking her over. He grads my hand and pulls me in for a hug.

"Run!" he yells out and we both start sprinting.

"Where the hell is the car?" I yell

"Over the fence!" he says. I look ahead and I see a tall wire fence that we have to climb. Luckily there's no barbed wire at the top.

We run and start to climb the fence. I'm almost at the top, but someone grabs my leg and yanks me down. It was Mrs. Winfield. When I hit the ground I cut my arm really deep from a broken piece of glass. I'm bleeding really heavily and it hurts really badly.

I start to climb the fence again and she grabs my leg again but this time I give her a good kick to the face.

James and I reach the top. He jumps down. I hesitate because it's a long way down.

"Jump!" James yells

"I'll catch you!" he adds

"But I thought you didn't like me? I was a huge pain." I yell

"I do like you and I'm sorry I've been a douche bag. If you jump I promise to catch you and I'll never let you go, I swear!" he yells

I jump. But right when i do I see Mr. Winfield push James out of the way so I can fall. I hit the back of my head on a rock. A terrible pain shoots through my head. I feel weak from the loss of blood. Next thing I know everything goes black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**James- **

I'm about to catch her but someone pushes me out of the way. It was Mr. Winfield. I see her fall and hit her head. I punch Mr. Winfield in the face but a bunch of head lights pot me.

"Freeze!"

"Put your hands where I can see them!"

"You're under arrest!" multiple cops yell toward the Winfield's.

I get up and run toward Izzy. I pick her up bridal style and hold her.

"Izzy! Izzy wake up! Izzy what's wrong with you?" I yell. Next thing I know someone pulled me over to a stretcher by an ambulance truck.

They forced me to put her down on the stretcher. They hoist it up and put her in the ambulance truck. I try to go in but they said they didn't have enough room.

I ran over to the car and followed the truck to the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we reach the hospital I run inside.

"Izzy Slayer! What room!" I ask in a panic.

"Room 64." The woman working at the desk checks her computer. She says the room number without a care in the world. I run to the room.

I walk in and tons of doctors are around her. She has nothing but ivy's and other weird stuff attached to her.

"What's wrong with her?" I yell. One of the doctors pulls me into the hallway.

He closes the door and begins to talk.

"She's in a coma with a 60% chance of living. She also has a deep cut in her arm that need stitches immediately. With that huge cut it caused her to lose a lot of blood which makes her chance of living go down to 45%. She also has a slight fracture from the impact of how she hit her head. I'm sorry." He says to me. Like his I'm sorry is going to fix everything.

"I want to see her." I demand

The doctor leads me inside. He gives me a chair I can sit in by the hospital bed Izzy is in. doctors gradually start to leave. I look at the clock and it says 3:56am. That means its Christmas Eve.

I look at Izzy. She is so pale and lifeless. I sit in silence holding her hand as I listen to her heart monitor beep.

A nurse walks in.

"Sir, visiting hours were over a long time ago. I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave."

I nod my head and get up to leave.

"You can come back tomorrow at 8:00am, Merry Christmas sir." How can you say Merry Christmas to someone who has a dyeing sister.

"Thank you." I say

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I get home I go straight to my office. I completely ignore the stupid Christmas tree that was put up. There's no point of celebrating the holidays anymore.

I get inside and sit in my chair. I cover my hands with my face and give a terrible, pain filled emotional moan.

I look at all the crap spread out on my desk from when I was looking for the summer home address. Then I found a box. When I look inside it has a bunch of tapes.

I bring the tapes down to my private movie theater and grab a bag of chips. I put a tape in and turn on the TV.

_'Jamie you promise you won't let _go_?' T_his was when I taught Izzy how to skate board

_'You promise?' _she asks

_'I promise.' _I say

_'You promise?' _She asks again

_'I promise.' _I tell her but let go

_'You promised!' _she yells at me. She pushes herself forward while mom cheers her on and dad films.

She starts getting unsteady and she almost falls off but a caught her. She hugs me tighter.

_'I got ya.' _I tell her

The next video was when we went camping and dad set all the tents on fire so we had to go home.

_'Um dad!'_ I yell and pick Izzy up so she doesn't go near the fire. Then mom screams.

_'Daddy the tents are on fire!'_ Izzy screams

Dad turns around.

_'Oh no!' _dad yells

I go through all the videos. Ones with birthdays, holidays, and vacations. But one caught my eye.

_'Jamie what should I name him?' _the fish. This was the same exact fish that Izzy brought here. That fish has been alive for about five years.

_'I don't know what do you want to name him, he's your fish?'_ I said

_'Swimmy?'_ she asks

_'Whatever you want.'_ I say

I look at these videos and get mad at myself. Why have I become so mean over the years? Why didn't I go back for Izzy and take her out of the orphanage? Was I really that caught up in fame, paparazzi, money and hot chicks? Everything Izzy said about me was true, I really do act like a little kid.

I go up stairs and put on some sweat pants and lie down and try to go to sleep.

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter and please tell me what you think. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! Happy New Year, kk bye :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy**

**James-**

(Christmas Eve morning)

I woke up and looked at the clock. It says 7:46am. I get out of bed, go take a shower, and get dressed.

I head down to the car to head to the hospital. Hopefully by the time I get there it will be eight o'clock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I get to the hospital, I walk in and walk up to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Izzy Slayer." I ask

"Go right ahead. Room 64."

I walk to the room. When I get there I open the door. There's a doctor putting a new ivy into her. The doctor sees me.

"Hello." she says

"Hi." I say back and sit right next to Izzy.

"Um, how long do you think it will be until she wakes up?" I ask awkwardly. she looks at me like I disturbed her from what she was doing.

"It's hard to say," she says, "it could be a day, weeks, months, years, or maybe she could never wake up." she says. That last part made me cringe. My sister can't stay in a coma for the rest of her life. But if she does I'll be there to keep her company.

After the doctor leaves I start to talk to Izzy.

"Hi Izzy. It's me... James. I hope you're not mad at me. I really, really hope you're not mad at me. I just hope you wake up soon because Christmas is here and I don't you to miss Christmas! I was also hoping I won't have to spend Christmas alone this year." I lay my head down and rest my forehead on her shoulder in the nook of her neck and close my eyes.

I continue to talk to her.

"Please wake up. Please, please wake up." I beg her

I continue to just lay there and hold her hand hoping that if I talk to her that she will wake up.

"Please, please, please..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Izzy-

_Please, pleeeeeaaassse, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaa aaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseee _

These random words keep pooping in my head. With every word they keep getting more and more slurred.

I finally open my eyes. I'm on the ground and I'm looking up at the sky. I sit myself up and look around.

The ground looks like it is made from gram crackers and gumdrops, the trees are made from twislers and the leaves are made from sprinkles, the houses are made from chocolate and other candy and crap, the rocks look like gumballs, the dirt looks like hot cocoa mix, and there is a big river of chocolate.

Where are the people? Did they die from obesity because they ate too much candy and crap? I hear something. I look up. I see a little person. Then another, and another.

"AHHHH MIDGETS!" I scream

One girl starts talking.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you." she says

"Who are you and where the hell am I?" I ask

"My name is bubbles and you are in the Land of Oh." she says

" 'Oh' you mean like an orgasm noise? Bahaha!" I start laughing until one of the midgets cuts me off.

"Look at what she's holding!" one of them yells and points to my hand. I was holding a awesome looking skateboard.

"This is so beast!" I yell

But out of know where an evil looking chick pops out. All the little people start screaming and hiding.

"Ahhh! Who are you?" I yell

"I'm the Wicked Witch of Oh and I'm here to take all you powers!" she says while floating in mid air.

"Powers? But I don't have any powers!" I say

"If you don't have any powers, then what's that in your hand?" she asks referring to my skateboard.

She comes flying at me trying to take the board. I give her a couple of good whacks to the face with the skateboard. She backs away.

"I'll get you my pretty... and your little skateboard to!" she disappears in a cloud or red smoke.

All the little people come back out.

"Ding-dong, that bitch is dead!" they all sing

"Um, shouldn't it be 'ding-dong the witch is dead'?" I ask

"No, she was a real bitch." one of the little people says

"You guys know that she isn't dead right?" I say

"Well she's gone for now! Please, you need to go to the evil witches mountain and kill her." bubbles says

"If I do, will you give me a big chunk of chocolate before I leave?" I ask

"Why not?" she says, "And I will come with you because who ever helps stop her will be granted one wish." she continues

"No, I'll go alone." I say

"Are you sure? The candy road isn't as safe as it sounds." she says pointing to the only road that reaches to the witches mountain.

"I'll be fine." I say starting to walk done the road

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This isn't so bad." I say to myself as I walk. But then I hear a noise

"I take it back!" I yell. All of a sudden a scarecrow walks out of the bushes.

"Oh hey what's up?" he says

"Um, nothing much. Who are you?" I ask

"Oh yeah I'm Cameron. Cameron the scarecrow. Hey I heard you're heading off to the witches mountain and I want to come to." he says. He looks around the same age as me and he is kind of cute.

"Sure fine, but why, what do you want to wish for." I ask

"A girlfriend." he replies

"Don't we all." I say sarcastically while walking as he tags along

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron and I are still walking and me hear a squeaking noise and a tiny cry for help.

"Help. Is someone there?" it says in a low voice. Cameron and I start to look around. I check behind a bush. My jaw drops from what I find. It's some guy that looks like he is made out of metal.

I walk over.

"Oh thank God you're here. See that oil can?" he says

"Yeah." Cameron and I say at the same time.

"Yeah, well can you pour some and my elbows and kneecaps?" he asks

"Sure, weird request, but why not?" I say. I take the can and pour a little on his elbows, then his kneecaps. Then he takes the can out of my hand and pours some on his neck.

"Ah, much better. It rained yesterday and I didn't get home in time." he says. I start to get impatient.

"Wow, cool story bro, tell it again." I say

"Well I'm going to make this quick. I want to come with you guys so I can get my wish." he says

"Fine you can come. What's your name?" I ask

"James. I'm the tin-man." he says

"Cool I'm Izzy and this is Cameron. So what do you want to wish for?"

"I want to be a real boy." he says with a big smile on his face

"Great! Now get your metal ass in gear so we can get a move on!" I say with a bit of an attitude

"Okay lets go." he says

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron and James. Those names feel so familiar.

"Hey guys, where are we?" Cameron asks

"I think-"

"RAW!" a girl that looks like she is around my age with blond hair jumps out at us. She is dressed as a black cat with the ears and tail and everything. Cameron and James both scream in fright and hide behind me.

"AH! IT'S THE WICKED WITCH OF OH!" they yell at the same time and hide behind me. Mean while I stand there with a pissed off look on my face.

"That didn't scare you at all?" she asks

"Nope. Now, who are you, what's your wish, yes you can come with us, and aren't you supposed to be dressed as a lion? I'm trying to speed shit up." I say flatly

"Well, I'm Emma, I want to wish for a new pair of designer shoes, and dressing as a lion is sooo last season."

"Great! Let's move it!" I yell impatiently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We made it to the cattle. We climb the never-ending spiral stairs. When we made it to the top, we heard the witch's voice.

"A pinch of scarecrow," she says. Cameron gulps. "a sprinkle of tin-man toes," James cringes, "a drop of kitty cat blood," Emma gasps, "and a heaping wad of punk skater girl!" the witch says while we listen through the door.

"We need to get out of here!" Emma says. We turn around to run but the witch somehow grabs all of us and pulls us in her laree.

"Let us go!" Cameron screams. The witch looks at me.

"I told you I'd get you!" she says smiling with a mouth full of rotting teeth.

Everyone is running all over the place trying to escape. But Cameron stays by my side.

"We have to stop her." He says

"I've got a plan!" I say grabbing a bucket of water that was placed off to the side.

"What are you doing?" he asks

"I feel like I've seen this before! Trust me!" I say

"I will." he says looking into my eyes

The witch flies over to James and tries dragging him toward the pot full of weird stuff and bubbling liquid.

"No!" he yells trying to break free.

"Hey witch!" I yell getting her attention. She turns around and I pour the bucket full of water all over her.

"NOOOOO! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!" she yells as she dissolves into a puddle of water.

"We won!" James yells, "Now how do we get our wishes?" he adds

"It says hear you must take a sip of the remains of the witch and then make your wish." Cameron says reading from a book that he got off of the witch's book shelf. I grab a metal cup of the witch's table and scoop up half of the puddle into the cup.

"James, you go first." I hand him the cup. He closes his eyes, takes a sip, and makes his wish.

He opens his eyes. A big puff of smoke comes flying around him and then the smoke disappears. We all look at James. He's a normal human just like he wished for.

"Emma." I say handing her the cup. She then closes her eyes, takes a sip, but this time makes a disgusted look.

"It tastes weird." she says. The she stops talking and makes her wish. Next thing you know.

*Poof*

A new designer pair of shoes are on her feet like she wished for.

"Cameron." I hand him the cup. He closes his eyes, takes a sip, and makes his wish. But noting appears.

"What? It didn't work." James said

"That's because I already have what I want right here. Izzy, will you be my girlfriend?" Cameron asks.

I pull him in for a kiss. When I pull away he smiles and hands me the cup.

"But I can't, my wish is to go home." I say

"We know. But it was fun while it lasted." Cameron says with a smile. Everyone nods in agreement.

"How did you guy know? I never told anyone my wish." I ask

Cameron just puts the cup up to my lips.

"Bye Izzy." Emma says

"See you soon." James adds

"See you soon, what do you mean?" I ask, but Cameron tips the cup up so the water pours in my mouth.

The water tastes weird. Like sweet and sour mixed into one. I keep my eyes shut and make my wish. I stand there for a second then open my eyes.

**So what do you think Izzy will see when she opens her eyes? Hope you guys liked this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Kk, thx bye ;D**

**p.s. sorry I put a ****magic** skateboard in there and it really didn't do anything. The skateboard replaced the red shoes like in The Wizard of Oz.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter 18. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :)**

**James-**

_Everything is a little blurry._

_I'm walking through the hospital toward room 64_ where_ Izzy is. I walk in and see a ton of doctors around her. I see her heart monitor have a flat line. SHE'S DYEING!_

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!" I scream. All the doctors ignore me. I try pushing through to see what's wrong with my sister. They all just push me back._

_"NO! LET ME SEE MY SISTER!" I scream. All of a sudden, the doctors start leaving one by one while Izzy is still dyeing. Finally it's down to two doctors standing there. The heart monitor is still flat. All I can see is Izzy's feet because from where the doctors are standing causes Izzy's face to be blocked. Blood was all over the floor._

_I stand there speechless. One doctor goes and unplugs the heart monitor causing the stretched out beeping noise to stop._

_"I'm sorry sir. She didn't make it through." one doctor says calmly while righting on her clip board._

_"MAKE IT THROUGH WHAT!" I scream_

_"The surgery." the other doctor says._

_"WHAT SURGERY! WHY WOULD SHE HAVE A SURGERY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS GOING FOR A OPERATION!" I scream_

_The doctors move over. There is Izzy laying on the hospital bed warring a bloody hospital robe with a cloth over her face._

_I force myself to move my feet toward her bed. Right step, left step, right step, left step, right step. I finally make it to her bed. I look at her body that has random cuts and stitches everywhere._

_Next to her is a bunch of bloody operating tools. There's a big hole dug into her chest. I force myself to look. She's missing her heart._

_Someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and a doctor pushes something warm into my hands. I look at it. It's a jar with a human heart in it. I drop the jar on the snow white tile floor._

_The glass shatters and gets everywhere. I look t the heart. It starts beating! I gasp and take a step back. I feel sick to my stomach._

_I turn to Izzy. I put my hand up to her face and start taking the cloth off her face slowly. I finally take the whole cloth off her face._

_She's really pale and her she has her eyes shut. I run my hand down her cheek tenderly feeling the terrible pain in my heart. I feel the feeling of sadness and misery at the same time. Why did this happen to her?_

_I just look at Izzy's pale face._

_"I'm so sorry." I say_

_But then her cold hand grabs my arm and her eyes shoot open. With eyes looking blood shot, she opens her mouth._

_"Help. It hurts." Izzy says in a whisper gripping my arm tight enough to leave a red ring._

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

My eyes shoot open. It was all a dream. I sit up and wipe the thick layer of sweat off my forehead. I start to breath normal again. I look at the clock and it says 1:28am. Wow, and I just realized its Christmas day. This sucks.

I get off the bed and go into the bathroom. I turn on the sink and splash some cold water on my face.

"Just a dream. It's just a dream." I reassure myself.

I stand there looking into the mirror.

*ring*

I jump at the sudden noise. I realize it's the phone. I go to pick it up.

"Hello?" I say into the phone

_"Hello Mr. Maslow?"_ says the person on the other line.

"Yeah? Who is this?" I ask

_"Dr. Marn from the hospital. We need you to come down to the hospital immediately!"_ the doctor says urgently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I jump into the car and jam the key into the ignition. I'm still warring my pajamas. I pull out of the driveway and drive out onto the street.

Mean while, the speed limit is 30 and I'm going 60. When I make it to the hospital, I rush inside.

There's a doctor waiting for me by the front desk. He leads me toward Izzy's room. Then he stops me outside Izzy's door and starts talking to me before he opens the door and brings me inside.

"Something happened to your sister. Something extraordinary! Something that is almost impossible for a human to perform! In just two days she did it!" the doctor says looking amazed

"What happened?" I say worried about what I'm about to here.

"She's been in a coma for two days! Two days! And yet, she forced her body to wake up!" he says astonished

"SHE'S AWAKE!" I yell happily. I try to go inside but the doctor stops me.

"You have to takes thing slow. She's very confused because she just woke up and we also gave some medication because she was complaining about her arm that needed stitches. She will probably be very disoriented and ask lots of questions. Also she's going to have to stay the rest of the night so doctors can keep a close eye on her because we're not sure how she woke up that fast. With comas, people are stuck in them for weeks, months, years, hell... we have people here that have been stuck in a coma staying at this hospital for almost entire lives."

"Okay." I say. The doctor opens the door. I see Izzy sitting up on the bed. I go in and the doctor closes the door. I walk over to the bed.

"Hi." I say

She slowly turns her head up and looks at me, but looks down at the floor.

"Hi..." she says in a very slurred and groggy voice. She looks sad.

"It's me James! Your big brother!" I say happily crouching down so I have eye contact.

"Aren't you mad at me?" she asks

"No! No I'm not mad at you, and I've never been mad at you." I say feeling bad

"But why do you yell at me all the time?" she asks starting to sway.

"I was just really cranky. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." I say putting my forehead against hers. She looks into my eyes.

"Can I sit next to you?" I ask. She pats the empty spot that she left for me. When I sit down she crawls onto my lap and sits there. She rests her head on my chest. I rap my arms around her.

"Can I live with you, or should I go back to the orphanage?" she asks. I feel bad because of all the questions she's asking me. Is this what she thinks I want her to do?

"You're going to stay with me, okay." I say. I'm trying to sound as sweet as possible

"Okay..."

"I want to go home." she says

"Sorry kiddo, but you have to stay here for the rest of the night, but I promise in the morning we'll go right home." I say.

"Will you stay with me." she asks

"Of course!" I say laughing. I kiss the top of her head

"I love you." she says

"I love you to." I say back. It's sad that this is probably the first time I told her I loved her.

We sat there waiting for the doctors as I rocked Izzy to sleep. Little did I know I was starting to fall asleep to? We both fell asleep on that tiny hospital bed. It was somehow fitting us both.

I kept my arms wrapped around Izzy all night, holding her close. We slept there till the morning cuddled together, peacefully.

**Yepp, she woke up but the story isn't over yet. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow. Kk, bye :D**

** p.s. sorry about the bloods part of this chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have been so busy! Anyway, here's chapter 19. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :)**

**Izzy-**

I wake up and feel something move next to me. I roll over. James, what the fuck?

Oh yeah, now I remember. I shake him awake but he doesn't wake up.

"James!" I yell in his ear. He jumps and rolls off the bed.

"Ouch!" he yells. I start laughing. I feel much better today. I can finally look straight and not see the room spin.

We hear a knock at the door. A nurse walks in.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas!" she says happily.

"I didn't miss Christmas!" I ask James

"Nope." he smiles and shakes his head

"I'm going to go sign you out, okay. So wait here and I'll be right back. Why don't you go get dressed and get out of that hospital gown." he says

"Kay." I say getting up going toward the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I'm all dressed I meet up with James with the hospital lobby.

"You ready to go?" James asks

"Yepp." I say

When we leave you walk to the car. While we drive home we laugh and talk about everything imaginable. I can't believe that James and I are closer than ever.

When we get home we walk through the door. I go straight into the kitchen and get something to eat. I'm so hungry from not eating in two days. James walks into the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing?" I turn around

"Eating." I say with a big mouth full of food

"You know it's still Christmas right." he says.

"Yeah, I know." I say

"Well don't you want to go open your Christmas gift." he says

We go into the living room and there a bunch are neatly rapped gifts under the tree. But then I realize something.

"Wait, I have you gift upstairs." I jump up and run to the room I was staying in.

"Izzy wait!" he yells as I run up the stairs.

I keep running until I reach my old room. When I open the door I can't believe my eyes. The big room with a TV and couch was now painted dark purple. It has a big queen size bed with white sheets and covers with endless pillows. And last but not least, I have a big flat screen TV on the wall. James runs up behind me.

"I thought it was time you stopped sleeping on a couch. I really hope you like it." he says

"But how." I ask

"Well, while you were in a coma, I thought to myself _what would be better than having a nice comfortable bed to sleep in when you get home after a coma?" _he says smiling

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I scream. I run and jump on the bed. I look down and find my suit case on the floor. I open the suit case and I pull out James neatly wrapped Christmas gift.

_"_I know it's not much, but I really hope you like it." I say. He sits on the bed and starts to unwrap it. When he's done he pulls out a silver lined picture frame. In the picture frame is the picture of me and James before he left the orphanage.

"Izzy, this is amazing." he says. He pulls me in for a big hug.

"This I the best gift I've ever gotten." he says smiling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The next day)

I riding the ramps until one of the guys came and got me.

"Hey Cameron wants to see you." he says

I jump down and run over to Cameron. Cameron pulls me behind one of the ramps so we can talk privately.

"Hi." I say

"Hey. So I heard you went to the hospital. Are you okay?" he asks. He's so sweet.

"Oh, yeah. I was just in a coma. No biggie." I say

"No biggie! Dude that's crazy. I wish someone told me so I could have visited you." he says with a smile

"Haha awww." I say. He's so nice

"So I was wondering if maybe we can go back out sometime?" he asks

"Wow, that sounds great." I say leaning a little closer

"Yeah..." he says leaning in. He closes his eyes and leans closer and I do the same. Our lips meet and we hold it for almost six seconds. We both pull away and look into each others eyes. Cameron opens his mouth and he looks like he about to say something until someone interrupts him.

"Hey what are you two doing back here? Were you to-" Brad is about to say

"No." I say

"Yes." Cameron says

"Maybe." we both say at the same time.

"We'll just leave you two love birds alone." Brad says leaving the guys away

Cameron and I just look at each other and laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

At home I'm looking into the fish big fish tank. James walks over to me. He puts his arms around me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm just watching the fish." I say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(narrator)

And as the reunited siblings stand in peace watching Swimmy enjoy his new built-in 2,000 gallon fish tank. They both got something out of this experience.

James learned that money and sex is not what life is about. Izzy got reunited with her big brother and found love. Emma and Izzy are still best friends. And I got a happier boss.

Now if you are wondering who I am, I'm James' butler. You know the one who is under paid, always answers the door, and doesn't say much. But I can't complain, I got a raise.

Well I guess this raps up this story.

As they usually say in fairy tales and such,

And they all lived happily ever after...

**Aw, guys the story is over. But don't worry, if you like my work, I might do another story. Here's the summary,**

**_He was a spoiled, nasty, mean only child, but when his parents think about adopting a girl, he doesn't take it to well. They only thing is the girl they are adopting has a very weird, supernatural secret. _ **

**Sorry it's another adoption story. I don't know what to call this story so I'm open for suggestions. Ok well I really hope you liked this chapter and the entire story. I want to thank everyone that reviewed. You might not realize it but every time you guys reviewed and gave me your opinion on the story or even just told me that it was good, it really made my day. Thank you so much :). I hope you guys follow my next story. Thank you for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Kk, bye ;D **


End file.
